Inextinguishable Love: Rewritten
by KatAangFan4Life
Summary: After the deafeat of the Fire Lord, Aang and Katara share their true love for eachother. What happens when Katara ends up pregnant?What will happen to Aang once Sokka finds out. KatAang. REWRITTEN DUE TO MISTAKES! CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP
1. First Time For Everything

**Disclaimer-- **I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' or it's characters.

**Author's Note--** Sarah has rewritten it! :) I made this fan fiction after drinking to much soda and eating too much candy. This takes place after the KatAang Kiss on the Series Finale. I have absolutely NO sexual experience what so ever, so please no flames. And I am quite aware of their ages, so please no flames about that either. Anyway, Enjoy!

**To Angel-Clan-- **Sorry for stealing a prompt to your KatAang Week story, I had _completely_ changed the beginning and there is now, not a word from your story in here.

Chapter One-- First Time for Everything.

The kiss between them felt like an eternity for Aang, as well for Katara. To Aang's dismay, Katara broke this kiss and looked at Aang with loving and sincere Moments later, the need for air was unbearable, making them reluctantly pull away.

Once breaking the kiss, Aang turned around so that his entire body was facing her, still in her tight embrace. Katara looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, noting how much taller he had gotten since they had first met She leans closed to him giving his neck a gently kiss. "Katara, I love you…" He whispered, just loud enough for his lover to hear. Katara pulled away from his embrace, ocean blue eyes meeting with Stormy gray ones. Aang realize that he must have made a mistake and quickly turned away from her, only to be pulled back into a rough and passionate kiss.

Aang stood there, dumbfounded, kissing Katara. He pulled away and looked at her with wide, confused eyes. Katara could only smile at his and give him a gently peck on the cheek. "I love you too, Aang" Aang eyes grew wider, knowing that Katara loved him as well. All Aang could do was wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her with immense passion.

Katara's hand had made their way to the back of his head, making him deepen their kiss, while her other hand made it's way around his torso. Aang, seriously needing to breathe, soon broke the kiss and lead her inside, finding that everyone had gone to bed. She smiled at him and led him up to her room, taking advantage of their alone time.

Once they were in her room, Aang hastily kissed her and pushed her against the door. Katara being completely surprised at Aang's newfound personality, kissed him back. Aang suddenly groaned as Katara's tongue begged for entrance into Aang's mouth, Aang, going by instinct, opened his mouth slightly, letting Katara's tongue explore his mouth.

Aang liked when Katara took charge on many occasions, however, he wanted dominance in this case. Without warning, he pushed Katara's tongue back into her mouth and their tongues start to wrestle in a fight for dominance. During this battle Katara was slowly guiding Aang to her bed and pushed him on to the bed, all with never breaking the kiss.

One of Aang's hand had traveled down from her waist to her hips, while the other hand was tangled in her dark hair. Katara lightly grasped the hand on her hips and placed it on her rear. Aang, being a monk had no comprehensions of why Katara would place his hand there. Besides that fact, he moved his mouth over to her neck and gently nipped at her earlobe, which made her moan lightly as she grasped Aang's shirt.

Katara had no idea that her moan had affected Aang until she felt a light pressure on her abdomen. Katara knew what was pressing against her and blushed. _Did I really do that to him? _ Suddenly a light tug on her green dress had made her leave her thoughts and noticed Aang, pulling on the cloth attempting to remove it. Katara smiled lightly and sat up on his waist and removed her dress, exposing her white top and bottoms she had underneath.

Aang looked at her, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy lidded and removed his own shirt and the wooden medallion on his neck and tossed them randomly on the floor, and continued to kiss her once more. While kissing, Katara could feel the pressure on her abdomen become harder. Not being able to wonder any longer, slid her hands down to his pant's waistband and slowly pulled his pants down. While doing so Aang had not questioned her action in anyway, he was pretty contented gently kissing and sucking at Katara's neck.

Once his pants were down no his knees he kicked them off, never once leaving Katara's neck. Katara sat up again and looked at Aang's undergarment and saw a significant bulge try to escape from them. Katara looked back at Aang, seeing him looking away, afraid. Katara smiled and kissed him reassuringly. Aang looked at her then at her still covered chest. Katara looked at him and blushed deeply, knowing what he meant. Aang gave a questioning look, grey looking into blue. Katara smiled and grasped one of his hand and placed it on her left breast.

Aang gently rolled them over so that he was on top and hesitantly squeezed her breast, resulting in a moan off approval from Katara. He became more confident and gently tugged on the white top and looked at Katara. Katara's eyes were cloudy with lust and her pupils had became larger. She looked at Aang nervously and nodded, helping him remove the undergarment. She quickly turned her head away, afraid that Aang didn't like what he saw.

Her fears have disappeared when she felt another gently squeeze in her other breast and she breathed a moan of praise to him. Aang, being a little more curious about the Katara's breast, gently licked the peak of one, making Katara's back arch slightly and let out a groan in surprise. This reaction had made Aang more confident and more comfortable and thought of an idea, that he thought his instincts must have suggested it to him; he put the nipple in his mouth. Katara's eyes shot open and saw Aang ever so gently sucking on her breast. She looked at him and sighed happily, gently running her hand along the arrow on his head and back.

While concentrating on the one breast, he was gently squeezing the other one, leaving Katara to move in pleasure as Aang continued his ministrations. While Aang switched his attention to the other breast, Katara's hand made it's way down to Aang's underwear, with the bulge incased in it. Katara studied it for a moment and lightly stroked it, making Aang grunt, with his mouth still attached to her breast.

Katara liked this reaction from Aang and continued to stroke his clothed member, resulting in a slightly louder moan. Katara soon built up the courage to take off the undergarment, once the cloth was off, Aang unlatched himself from her breast and tried not to make eye contact with her, Katara understood this and kissed him deeply and placing a hand on his now exposed shaft and stroked it lightly.

Aang quickly shut his eyes and moaned from the immense pleasure she was giving him. Katara gently pushed Aang on his back and continued to stroke him as he tried to fight back a loud groan. Katara looked at him, pleasure written all over his face, which made her stroke it slightly faster, making Aang bite his lip, trying to silence another moan. Once she saw that Aang was about to reach his peak, she quit, sitting next to him and received a passionate kiss in approval.

In all his ecstasy, he forgot that there was still one area of Katara that needed to b explored. After their kiss, he sit down between her legs and gave that questioning look she had come to know. She looked at him blushing and hesitantly nodded. Aang carefully placed his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slid them off. Katara fought to not cover herself, and stopped fighting as Aang gave her an open-mouthed kiss on her neck.

Katara lifted Aang's head and kissed him in reassurance. Aang broke the kiss and studied the area of Katara that was a mystery to him. To start his journey, he kneeled down and slowly and carefully slid his fingers between the folds and explored her wetness. Katara sighed and lied on the bed and arched her back up. Aang got a little more courageous and separated the folds and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Katara moans and spread her legs a little more, to give Aang more access. Aang found a little hole in the center and experimentally slid two fingers into the unknown tunnel, making Katara's back arch up more and her moan louder.

For a moment, he thought he had hurt her and quickly removed his fingers and looked up at her, making sure she was ok. She nodded and he continued with his exploration. He scooted closer to her womanhood and her scent yet again invaded his nose. The scent was purely intoxicating to Aang and he built up enough courage to run his tongue along Katara's womanhood, making Katara's back arch up to a position that Aang thought was not possible. Aang liked the flavor of his lover and continued to lick her gently.

Soon after, Aang had hit a spot that made Katara moan loudly and back arch up to unbelievable heights. He looked at Katara, seeing if she was ok again. Even in the state of intimacy, he still made sure Katara was as comfortable as possible. She nodded and he continued to lick the nub he had found, trying to please Katara as much as possible. Suddenly, he felt all the muscles around him tightened and found his face covered in mysterious juices. He looked up at Katara once more and wiped the juices off his face and crawled over to her making sure he didn't hurt her in anyway. She was shaking and sweating slightly and smiled at him and nodded. Katara grasped his face and kissed him, silently telling him she was ready. He nodded hesitantly and crawled over her.

" A--are you sure Katara?" Aang asked, shaking slightly out of nervousness.

"Yes…" She answered, feeling the same level of nervousness. Aang nodded at moved the tip of his member at her opening and ever so slowly slid in her until he was completely in. Katara winced once he had broken her hymen and Aang gave her light kisses on her forehead for comfort.

Once Katara was pain-free, he shifted himself outwards slightly and pushed back in, Katara moaned and grasped his shoulders lightly, telling him to go faster. He gripped the displaced bed sheets and went slightly faster and pulling himself out of her farther. Katara moaned in rhythm of his thrusts, gripping his shoulders tighter. Soon, both of them were lost in the immense pleasure and intimacy.

Aang could feel that he was at his peak, he could also sense that Katara was close to her's as well. As soon as he felt Katara reach her peak, he quickly kissed her as he came, muffling their screams. During Aang's orgasm, his arrows had glowed, but soon flickered out as he called down. He broke the kiss and looked down at his exhausted lover, panting and sweating, she soon smiled weakly and Aang collapsed on top of her, not being able to prop himself up anymore.

"I love you Aang." Katara said, closing her eyes, and tracing her fingers along the arrow on his back.

"I love you too, Katara." He mumbled and nuzzled his face in her neck and soon falling asleep. Katara smiled and kissed Aang on his forehead and too, fell asleep.

--TBC--

**A/N--** Well, here's chapter one! Yet again, I do NOT have any sexual experience what so ever, so please NO flames, also I am quite aware of their ages, so no flames on the either. Please Read and Review


	2. Future Worries

**Disclaimer--** I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' or it's characters. They belong to Mike and Bryan.

**Author's Note--** Here's chapter 2! :) I'll possibly post chapters 3 and 4 very soon. And no school Monday! :) Anyway… Enjoy!

Chapter Two-- Future Worries

The morning after their love-making, Katara woke up, feeling sore and tired from their late night activities. She turned around, seeing the still sleeping Aang, snoring ever so lightly. She smiled at her sleeping lover and snuggled close to him and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, sighing happily. She would stay an eternity like that with him; but she knew if Sokka found them like this, he would have Aang's head.

Reluctant on leaving Aang's warmth, she sat up on one elbow and gently shook him. "Aang. Aang, get up." His reply was a simple grunt and burying his head in the bed sheets. Katara smirked as she thought of an idea to get Aang up. She put her head under the sheets to see Aang sleeping soundly. With slight hesitation she leaned in and stated to place gentle open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Aang's eyes quickly bolted open and snaked his arm around her waist. Katara smiled, seeing her plan was working perfectly and started to nip at his ear, making his groan in approval.

Aang pulled away and kissed her passionately and roughly on her lips and pulled their heads out of the sheets, all with never leaving her soft lips. He broke the kiss and looked at her sleepily. "G' morning." He greeted, yawning. Katara placed her hands on his chest and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good Morning." Katara greeted back, smiling. She glanced outside her window, knowing that it was late in the morning. "We head down stairs before Sokka becomes suspicious." Aang light hearted smile soon turned into a disappointed look. He didn't want to leave Katara's embrace. As much as he didn't want to, he got out of bed and grabbed his and Katara's clothes and handed Katara's hers and put his clothes on.

Once they had put their clothes on, Aang grasped Katara's hand and led her down stairs. Once they got down to the main room, everyone, except for Sokka who just gave them a suspicious look but then shrugged it off, greeted them. Aang silently breathed a sigh of relieve as Sokka retreated to the table to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, Toph walked up to Katara. "Hey Katara. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Toph asked. Aang and Katara looked at each other and Aang nodded, tell her to go with Toph.

"Sure Toph." Katara answered walking outside with her. Toph walked until they were out of hearing range if the others.

"I know what you and Twinkle-Toes did last night." She started leaning against a tree. When hearing that Katara's cheeks darkened.

"You do?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep! The vibration you too gave out were _really_ hard to ignore; and quite frankly when Sokka finds out, he'll freak."

"Don't tell Sokka! Please Toph. Besides, he _won't _find out." Katara explained, scolding Toph, despite the fact that she couldn't see it.

"What if you're pregnant, Katara. You'll have to tell him, before your size does, _if _you're pregnant." Katara's eyes widen, she hadn't really thought of the consequences of having sex. She sat down, defeated; what if she was pregnant? What would she do?

She sighed, "You're right Toph, but I don't think I can face Sokka if I am… What do I do?" Toph kneeled down beside her and put a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"All we can do is wait to see if you. I would tell you, but it's too early to feel any vibrations." Katara nodded, her eyes not leaving the ground. Her true greatest fear was how Aang would react. She loved him more then anything. She didn't want to lose him.

"What if Aang leaves me…" Katara wondered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't worry Katara, I know Aang, he'll take responsibility for his actions." Toph reassured, hugging her so-called 'sister'.

"Thanks Toph." Katara said, smiling slightly.

"No problem, Sugar-Queen." Toph replied, punching Katara's arm 'lightly', making Katara mumbled an "Ouch." under her breath.

--At Dusk--

When the sun was starting to set over the horizon, everybody decided to turn in for the night. Aang and Katara went up to Aang's room to get ready for bed. Katara had taken off her outer clothing, and Aang did as well. Toph words still haunted Katara's thoughts. Was she really pregnant? The wait would be unbearable for her. She was afraid of possibly being pregnant, yet a small part of her wanted to be.

Once ready for bed, the two lovers hopped into bed and snuggled close. Aang looked at her in the dim moon light, he knew something was upsetting her. "Katara?" He asked, trying to get her attention, all he got was an "hmm?" from the waterbender. "Are you ok? You've been acting strange all day." Katara looked at him, trying to hide the worry on her face, being unsuccessful. Aang brushed a few strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Aang, you remember last night?" she started, looking at the wall. Aang lied back, closed his eyes and flashed back to that night, and nodded, smiling. "Well, what if I'm…" Katara didn't dare continue, afraid of what Aang would say. "P--pregnant?" She finished.

Aang, looked at her wide eyes. He, like her, also forgot of that possibly. Tears began to form in Katara's eyes; he hated seeing her like this and embraced her tightly. "It'll be ok, Katara. If you are pregnant, I promise that I'll support you every step of the way." Aang kissed Katara as she began to calm down.

"Thank you, Aang." She said, kissing him back. "How will Sokka react if I am pregnant?" Aang tried not to think about that and gently laid Katara down on the pillow, still in his embrace.

"Let's not think of that right now, Katara. It'll be a while until we know for curtain if you are or not," He said as Katara rested her head on his chest. "But I promise I'll stay by your side." Katara smiled, knowing that Aang would be there for her if she happened to be pregnant or not.

Aang kissed her on the forehead and absent-mindedly placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. Katara looked at him and closed her eyes, smiling; soon falling asleep by Aang gentle touch.

Aang on the other hand stay up for a little longer thought racing through his mind. _Will I be a good Father? Can I handle being a father? _Even though these thought haunted him, he soon drifted of to sleep, slightly excited to be a father.

--TBC--

**A/N--** Well, here's chapter 2! The next chapter will be taking place about a month from this moment. This chapter is just about Katara's worries about being pregnant and Aang's support for her. Anyways the next chapter will reveal if she's pregnant or not! Please review!


	3. A Brother's Support

**Disclaimer--** I Do NOT own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' or it's characters.

**Author's Note-- **Yay! Chapter 3! I hoped you guys liked the last 2 chapters, it was really fun making them, and it's fun writing this one as well. This takes place a month after the first chapter so you'll find out if Katara's pregnant or not.

Chapter Three-- A Brother's Support

The last month had been an agonizing wait for the two lovers. They knew they would find out if she was or not any day now; but each and everyday seems like an eternity. Aang had told Zuko about his and Katara's predicament, but he dared not to tell Sokka they had sex unless Katara was pregnant. About a week ago, Katara had skipped her period; but hadn't thought anything of it.

Their predictions came true two weeks after the month started. Katara had woken up early in the morning; the sun just barely showing itself on the horizon. She sat up, suddenly feeling nauseous. She reached for the water basin next to her and drank a little bit from it, realizing that it was making it worse. She quickly ran outside and vomited in the nearby bushes.

"K--Katara?" Aang asked sleepily, rubbing his eye and searching for the waterbender who wasn't by his side. He heard vomiting outside and soon realized it was Katara and quickly retreated to her side, holding her hair up and rubbing her back. As soon as she finished, Aang carefully picked her bridal style and placed her back on the bed. "Are you okay, Katara?" He asked as he placed a hand on her forehead, thinking she had a fever, but didn't.

" I'm fine, Aang… but…" Katara couldn't continue as her eyes filled up with tears, thinking of all the strange things that had been happening lately. Aang sat down beside her and stroked her hair softly, encouraging her to continue. "I--I'm pregnant..." She finished as she buried her face in Aang's shoulder crying. Aang sat there, holding his pregnant lover, dumbfounded.

"A--are you sure?" Aang asked, making sure she had her facts straight; she nodded.

"I'm sure Aang, I skipped my period, I'm starting to throw up and it doesn't burn or anything. We're having a baby, Aang." She explained, tears streaming down her face. Aang hugged her tightly and stroked her back. Katara hugged him back just as tight and began to sob.

"It's going to be ok Katara, I promise." He assured her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"But what'll Sokka think?" Katara asked, her eyes widening. Aang laid her head down on her pillow and he lied down beside her.

"We'll tell him and the others in the morning. Until then get some sleep." He exclaimed kissing her on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her, his hand resting on hand. Katara closed her eyes and smiled slightly from the feeling of his hand on her stomach, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, Aang and Katara walked down stairs nervously, not want to tell Sokka their news. As if by cue Suki, Mai, and Toph walked towards Katara wanting to talk to her, Aang nodded in approval and Katara walked away with the three teens. About a week ago, Katara had told Mai and Suki that she had had sex with Aang and might've been pregnant. Since then, they have been asking Katara everyday if she knew or not.

"So, are you pregnant or not, Katara?" Suki asked, crossing her arm. Katara sat down against a tree, buried her face in her hands and nodded, making the three girls gasp and run to her side. "Is Aang okay with it?" Suki asked hugging her crying friend, she nodded.

"What are you going to tell Snoozles?" Toph asked patting her friend on her back. Katara sat up and wiped her tears away, shaking her head.

"I don't know… I don't even know if I _can_ tell him." She replied.

"Well you're going to have to Katara, before you're size does." Mai explained, crossing her arms. Katara looked down.

"Could you guys possibly help me?" Katara asked looking up at her friends; they nodded.

Inside, Aang was sitting at the table, eating a fresh peach, when Zuko came in. "Hey Aang." The new Fire Lord greeted. "Hey… um… do you if well… you know, Katara's pregnant?" He asked, scratching the back of head. As Zuko asked that question Aang choked on his peach and gave Zuko a helpless look, silently giving him the answer. Zuko's eyes widen and pat Aang on the back as he slid on to the floor.

"What do I do, Zuko? I don't think I'm ready to be a father." Aang said, looking down at the floor. Zuko kneeled next to his friend and placed a hand on his scared friend.

"It's going to be ok, Aang. I'm sure that you'll be a good father to Katara's child; but what are you going to do about Sokka?" At asking that Aang's head hid in his hands' telling Zuko he didn't know. Just as Aang sat down, Katara and the girls walked back inside and ran to Aang's side. Katara hugged him tightly, telling him that she was also worried.

Aang looked up at his lover and smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, taking note that there was going to be a little bump there pretty soon. She blushed slightly ad put her hand over his. Just as they did that Sokka walked in. "Hey guys!" He shouted from the front door. Everybody looked at him, then at Aang and Katara.

Sokka cocked his eyebrow and studied the two. "Umm--any reason you have you hand on Katara's stomach, Aang?" He said pointing at Aang's hand. Aang removed his hand and looked at Katara, silently telling her that now would be a good time to tell him. She nodded and stood up, looking at her brother.

"Sokka, we have to tell you something…" She started hesitantly.

"Wait… do you guys know about this too?" Sokka asked, pointing at everyone and they nodded.

"Sokka, before I tell you, I just want to say that Aang and everyone have approved and are supporting me, I hope that I get you're support too." Katara said, taking a deep breath and gesturing him to sit down. He looked at her suspiciously, but sat down "Sokka… I--I'm p--pregnant… with Aang's baby." She finished, eyes filling up with tears. Sokka's jaw dropped and turned to face Aang. Aang gulped as he narrowed his eyes.

"You!" Suddenly, Sokka had him pinned to the walled, fury in his eyes. Everybody gasped and pried Sokka away from Aang.

"Sokka, I understand you're mad, but I accept being a father and I'm going to support and help Katara in any way that I can." Aang explained. Sokka's face had become calm and he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I know Aang. I just…didn't expect to be an uncle any time soon, especially this early." Sokka said smiling slightly he turned to an emotional Katara and hugged her. "It's ok, Katara, I'll support you all the way." He said comforting her. Katara sighed, relieved that her brother was ok with it. "I promise to be the best uncle in the world!" Sokka said, returning to his natural cocky personality. Sokka smiled at his pregnant sister and patted her stomach.

Aang walked to Katara and pecked her on the cheek, smiling. "Thanks Sokka." Aang exclaimed, smiling. Sokka smiled and nodded. Just then Iroh, who had been listening to their conversation about Katara's pregnancy, walked in with cups of tea and handed them to everyone, patting Katara's stomach upon giving her cup of tea.

--TBC--

**A/N--** Ta-daa! Here's chapter three! OI hoped you like how I portrayed Sokka when he heard that his sister had been knocked-up. Chapter four will be coming soon! Please review!


	4. Beginning of A New Journey

**Disclaimer-- **I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' or it's characters.

**Author's Note--** Ok, now I'm going into Katara's pregnancy on this, I do have a little experience since my mom had just given birth to my little Sister! But since I have no personal experience, it'll be a little harder for me to write it. And I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I had MAJOR writer's block, and still kind of do… so this chapter may not be so good.

Chapter Four-- The Beginning of a Journey

It has been two weeks since Katara had told the group she was pregnant; morning sickness had taken a toll not only on Katara, but on Aang as well. Despite the fact that only Katara was pregnant, once in a while Aang would have occasional morning sickness and slight mood swings. Neither Aang nor Katara knew why that was happening, but Suki assured them that sometimes that the female's pregnancy affects the males as well.

Early in the morning, both Aang and Katara had finished an episode of morning sickness, and since Katara's was far worse than Aang's he picked her up and placed her back on the bed, kissing her on her forehead. Katara smiled at him, loving the fact that Aang accepted going through the side effects with her. " You go and rest for a while, Katara. I'll be down stairs with the others if you need anything." Aang exclaimed and left the room. Katara yawned and went back to sleep.

Aang walked downstairs finding the other chatting and sipping tea. He smiled and sat with them as Iroh handed him some tea. Aang looked at everyone and Sokka gave him a light-hearted look; Aang almost could believe that it was almost a month since Sokka wanted to kill him for impregnating is 'baby' sister.

Actually, everyone has changed since then; Aang has become more protective of Katara since she's reaching the end of her second month. Zuko has been talking to her more, as well as Mai. Toph has been being less rough with her and Iroh has been giving her helpful advice from his experiences when his wife was carrying his son.

A couple hours have past until Katara had finally woken up; she walked down stairs, being greeted by everyone and them patting her stomach, now having a barely noticeably bump. She smiled and sat next to Aang who kneeled down and kissed her stomach. "Are you feeling better, Katara?" Aang said, smiling lightly at waterbender.

"I'm feeling a little better, thanks." Katara responded, kissing the young Airbender. Truthfully… Katara was rather nervous and scared; sure she helped several women in her tribe go through pregnancy and birth, but this was Katara's _first_ child. She shook of the bad thoughts and counted down the good in this situation; she knew what she was expecting in the near and far off future, the whole gang was here to support her and she was carrying the love of her life's child, who might be the world's second Airbender.

"You have to get ready for your first appointment, Katara. This _is_ you're first pregnancy and we have to make sure the baby's healthy." Suki stated, and Katara nodded, grasping Aang's hand.

In the late afternoon, the teenagers walked into the center of the city, searching for a doctor's office. They soon found it and checked Katara in and waited for their turn. "Katara." They looked up to see a nurse, on the other side of the waiting room, holding a clipboard. Aang and Katara stood up as the others walked outside to wait for them. In the Doctor's office, Katara had a regular check and the nurse told her to wait for the doctor to arrive.

They wait for a good ten minutes when the doctor came in. "Good Afternoon, I am Dr. Gerson, and you must be Aang and Katara. Welcome." Aang and Katara shook Dr.Gerson's hand and Katara took a seat on the examination table as Dr. Gerson looked at her chart. "So, you are two months pregnant, right?" She asked and Katara nodded. "And you're only 14?" The doctor asked, wide eyed.

"Umm-- Yeah…" Katara answered slightly embarrassed, as Aang blushed deeply, scratching behind his head. Dr. Gerson looked at the couple and smiled, knowing that they truly love each other.

"Well, now, let's get started." Dr. Gerson said as she put down her clipboard.

The exam was over in a mere twenty minutes and Dr. Gerson scheduled for her to come back in the middle of her second trimester to check up on her progress. How ever, she did warn Katara that she was prohibited to bend as it could injure her and her baby because of Katara's young age.

When they left the office, they met with the others, how all had questioning looks on their faces. "The baby's fine, but I'm prohibited to bend until I give birth." Katara explained.

"And what happens if you do?" Toph asked, leaning against the building.

"I could injure myself and the baby." She said, a little worried. It was going to really hard for her to not bend; she was a waterbender, bending was in her blood, but Aang's child meant more to her then anything on this world.

That night, Aang and Katara had retired up to their room to get some rest for the night, especially Katara, who'd have morning sickness very early in the morning. Aang had climbed into bed with Katara who was lying on her side, trying to get some sleep. Aang looked over at her, smiling, thinking she was asleep. He snaked his arms around her and began leaving light kisses on her neck. Katara smiled and flipped over, facing Aang who smiled at her.

"Don't get any ideas." Katara said smirking. Aang just chuckled.

"It's not_ my_ fault! You're just so beautiful!"He said, beginning to kiss her neck again. She laughed lightly and snuggled closer to him.

"Really?" She started, breathing in his light scent. "How beautiful am I?" She said, seductively. Aang blushed and smiled at her.

"The most beautiful woman ever." He murmured, kissing her deeply.

…This was going to be one heck of a night!

--TBC--

**A/N:** Yay! I FINALLY finished. Yet again, I'm really sorry for the delay… I was (and still am) having _major_ writer's block; so sorry if this Chapter sucks. Please Review!

I am also writing another fan fiction and it should be up soon!


	5. Author's note Good News, don't worry

_**To All of Me Readers:**_ Thank you for your patience for chapter 5 and thank you for the reviews, luckily, I will have chapter 5 up this weekend! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, I had major writer's block and I recently moved into a new house, and we didn't have Internet for a while.

_**From:**_

Sarah


	6. Surprises

_**Author's Note-- **_Yay! Chapter 5! I'm so happy I got it done! Well, in this chapter, I decided to bring Hakoda into the story _and _ Aang has a little surprise for Katara! Anyway, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer--**_ I sadly do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'.

_**Dedicated To--**_ My friend Kacey (ArtisticDarkness) she gave me lots of ideas for this chapter! Thanks Kacey!

Chapter 5-- Surprises

Katara was now in her fourth month; her flat stomach had now developed a tiny bump. Weeks earlier, Katara decided to send a message to her father, Hakoda, telling him she was ok and that she would like him to visit them in Ba Sing Sae. He replied and would be there in a couple of days.

Aang was especially nervous about Hakoda coming; he impregnated his daughter, he had a right to be nervous. Katara was equally nervous, but Iroh assured them that everything would be all right, though it did not help their nervousness that entire well.

It was morning; Aang and Katara were still asleep. Katara's morning sickness had subsided, which was a big relief for both her and Aang. Aang was the first to wake up, sunlight blinding him for a very brief moment before his vision adjusted. He sat up and yawned deeply. He looked towards his sleeping lover and smiled. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. He lied back down and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach contently.

About a few minutes of doing this, he decided to wake her up. He placed his lips on her neck, kissing it gingerly. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was still sleeping. He smirked and started nipping and sucking her ear lobe gently. This immediately woke Katara up. She turned around, facing Aang and kissed him deeply.

The broke apart and smiled.

"G'morning." Aang greeted sleepily. Katara giggled.

"Good morning to you too." Katara greeted back with equal sleepiness.

"C'mon we should get down stairs." Aang said yawning. Katara nodded and hesitantly got out off bed and stepped onto the cold floor. It was late fall and it was beginning to get cold.

They went downstairs and were quickly greeted by Sokka who ran to then eagerly.

"Guys! Guys! Dad's coming today!" Sokka yelled, both in nervousness and being excited. "What are you guys going to tell him?" Aang and Katara held their breaths, Sokka was right, what would Hakoda say.

"W--well maybe he won't notice my stomach..." Katara said, her voice a little shaky.

"Oh yeah Katara, it's _really _hard to notice the bump in your stomach." Sokka exclaimed sarcastically, poking her stomach. Katara shooed her hand away from her stomach.

" Sokka's right, Katara. We should just tell him and hope for the best." Aang said sitting down on the counter. Iroh, who was making tea in the kitchen, stepped into the living room.

"I bet your father is a kind man. I'm sure he will understand the situation." Iroh said, sipping a cup of tea.

"Maybe, Uncle, but what should she tell him? 'Hi Dad, I missed you, oh and by the way, I'm pregnant with the Avatar's child?'" Zuko said, his feet on the coffee table in the living room. Katara sighed deeply.

"Either way, we have to tell him, if we don't he'll find out for himself. We all ready know he's going to be mad once he finds out. If he find out for himself he'll be ever madder than he would if we just tell him." She explained, sitting down on the couch and taking a bite of an apple. The others nodded in agreement.

Hours later, the gang was relaxing and talking until they heard a knock on the door. Sokka opened the door and grinned widely. "Dad!" He yelled, giving his father a hug.

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed and ran to him and hugged him. Hakoda released them and smiled, looking at his two children

"Sokka! Katara! It's so t-- Katara, care to explain _this."_ Hakoda demanded poking at her stomach. Katara flinched, never hearing her father's voice so mad.

"W-well… I---uhh--you see.."

"Hakoda, let me explain… it's my kid…" Aang interrupted, standing next to Katara. Hakoda's face softened slightly, seeing the young Avatar.

"Ok, sit." Hakoda demanded, the two kids sat down on the couch. "Ok, explain." His face was now stern as he crossed his arms, the others stood back and watched.

"Well, we were being irresponsible." Aang admitted, Katara hung her head low. "Both of us didn't consider the consequences ." Aang finished, he too, hanging his head low. Hakoda's face softened yet again, seeing them. "Also, I just want to assure you that I'll take full responsibility for this. I'll be there for her no matter what." Aang assured and Hakoda smiles lightly.

"You guys really love each other do you?" Hakoda asked. The two nodded, blushing. He smiled. "I'm sure you'll make excellent parents." Hakoda said, patting Aang on the shoulder. Aang smiled. Hakoda's smile widened and went into the kitchen to talk to Iroh as Aang and Katara joined the others.

That evening, Aang went to Hakoda room and knocked on the door. "Hakoda. May I speak to you?" After that, the door opened, Hakoda standing behind.

"Of course Aang. Come in." Aang bowed respectfully and walked in. "So what do you want to talk to me about? Hakoda asked.

"W-well, sir, I was wondering if I could have your permission to take Katara's hand in marriage.." Aang explained, blushing. Hakoda smiles and patted Aang on the shoulder.

"Of course you can, Aang. It would be my honor." Hakoda said, now hugging him.

"Thank you , sir." Aang thanked as he bowed. Hakoda chuckled.

"Please Aang, called me Dad."

"Oh ok, um G'night Dad." Aang said as he left the room.

Aang entered his and Katara's room, grinning wide. Katara was all ready undressed and into her under garments and getting into bed. "What did you want to talk to my dad about, Aang?"

"You find out." He said, elated. He removed his shirt and got into bed with Katara. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the neck. She sighed happily and quickly dozed off. Aang smiles and he too, dozed off.

_**A/N--**_ Finally! Chapter 5 at last!! I hope you like it and _please_ review! ^^


	7. New Discoveries

_**Author's Note-- **_Chapter 6! Half way done! I can't believe it's all ready Christmas Break! I just turned 15 Saturday, I went to a Trans-Siberian Orchestra concert it was really cool! Anyway, here's chapter 6!

_**Disclaimer--**_ I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'.

Chapter 6-- New Discoveries

Aang browsed the markets around Ba Sing Sae, it has been two weeks since Hakoda visited and Katara was now in her fifth month; her craving had become stronger and the others would usually find her munching on random foods around their Ba Sing Sae home, even Aang caught her eating in the middle of the night.

As he looked around, he noticed a beautiful dark blue fabric, similar to the fabric that made up Katara's mother's necklace. He picked it up and studied it. "Excuse me, how much is this?" Aang asked the elderly lady at the stand, she looked at the fabric.

"Two silver pieces." She answered kindly. Aang searched his pockets, and found the right account of money and then some. "Any reason you're buying that?"

"Yeah, a betrothal necklace." He replied happily, smiling at the blue silk. The lady smiled.

"Well, might I suggest this silver stone? It compliments the silk nicely." She offered, handing Aang the stone, he smiled and nodded, handing her the rest of his money. "Please, take it, it's an honor helping the Avatar." The old lady said, obviously noticing his blue arrows. He bowed respectfully and walked off.

--

At their home, Katara rested on the couch; for some odd reason she had become more and more fatigued as her pregnancy progressed. Her size also began to grow rapidly. She couldn't even bend down without feeling uncomfortable. Along with that, her breasts have doubled in size, making certain lying positions very uncomfortable. Hakoda decided to stay for the rest of Katara's pregnancy and then the first couple of days afterward to help them out.

Katara was in a deep sleep when her eyes suddenly bolted open and she grabbed her stomach. "Katara, are you ok?" Hakoda asked, his eyes widened slightly as the other stared at her.

"Yeah. The baby just kicked!" She said ecstatically. Hakoda smiled and the others walked to her side, each taking turns to feel Katara's stomach trying to feel the living thing inside her kick. Just as they did, Aang walked in, his eyebrow cocked, confused at what was happening.

"You ok Katara?" She asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine Aang! The baby kicked!" She exclaimed placing Aang hand in her stomach. He waited for a while until he felt a little thump on his hand. They smiled at each other.

"Wow." Was the only word Aang could describe it as, he'd never thought that in as little as 4 months from now, he would be holding a newborn baby in his arms.

"Katara, come on let's go. We have to get your next check up today." Suki called out all ready near the door. Katara nodded and slowly got up and walked outside with Aang with Suki on their way to the doctor's as the other's stayed home.

--

Katara sat on the cushioned examination table, waiting patiently for the doctor to enter the room. Her wait paid off as the doctors entered the room with a smiled plastered on her face. "It's good to see you again, Katara. How's the pregnancy going so far? Any problems?" The doctor greeted, taking note that Katara's size is considerably bigger then normal women during their fifth month.

"It's going good, I just felt the baby kick today!" Katara exclaimed, patting her stomach contently the freezing slightly, feeling another kick.

"Well, that's good. Now, You're going to lie on your back so I can check the progress of the baby's growth." Katara did as the doctor was told, as Aang held her hand, and the doctor started the check up.

Ten minutes later, the doctor finished her exam on Katara and instructed Katara to sit up. "Well Katara, everything's seems to be running smoothly and the babies seem very happy and healthy. " Katara smiled and slid off of the tabled and thanked the doctor and walked out with Aang.

"Wait…" Katara looked over the doctor's words and walked back in. "Did you say _babies_?" The doctor smiled.

"Yes, you're going to give birth to twins!" Both Aang and Katara's eyes widen, hearing the news. They knew they could handle one baby, but two? "Come here." The doctor instructed, the two did as they were told.

After a long discussion with the doctor the two left the office wide eyes, still in shock that they were expecting twins. "So how'd go?" Suki asked, excitedly.

"We're having twins…" Aang said, obviously in a daze. Katara, too was in the same trance. Suki's eyes immediately widen.

"You're kidding, right?" Katara shook her head. "Wow.."

--

The three returned home, once they were home, Aang and Katara were surround by them, asking if the baby was healthy and stuff like that. "Actually… we're having twins." Katara said, almost immediately everyone's eyes widen.

"You go Twinkle-toes!" Toph randomly shouted, being slightly perverted, and hitting Aang in the arm. Aang mumbled an 'ouch' and rubbed his arm.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Katara?" Hakoda asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Katara gave him a stern look and nodded. Everyone knew that once Katara had that look on her face, it meant that she was ready for anything. Hakoda smiled and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Well Katara, Aang, we'll be with you for the whole deal." He reassured his daughter

--

That night, when Katara was asleep, Aang grabbed his tunic, which was randomly placed on the floor and searched for the silver stone he had bought earlier and started craving the stone in to a betrothal necklace.

_**A/N--**_ Well, Chapter 6 is done! I hope you liked it and please review! I want to know if you liked it or not, please give me suggestions for later chapters so I won't have writer's block again! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


	8. Parental Bonding

**Author's Note-- **Oh shiz… it's been an extremely long time since I had posted on this story… over a year, and I am sorry for that! Anyway, has any one of you seen The Last Airbender movie previews? I'm so excited, but I am hesitant because M. Night Shymalan is directing it.

**Disclaimer-- **I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'.

**To Versago The Destroyer-- **Thank you for giving me the main idea for this chapter; all credit goes to you for this idea.

**Dedicated to—** Versago The Destroyer for helping me with ideas and my friend Justine, who had recently had a baby in October.

Chapter 7—Parental Bonding

It was now the beginning of spring and Katara was now a mere 3 months from delivering. Last month she and Aang had found out they were expecting twins and in that short month, Katara had noticed a major change in herself, not only physically and emotionally, but mentally as well. She craved to learn as her due date drew closer. Every day, Aang or Sokka would see her on a large pile of pillows, reading scrolls about labor, newborns or post-labor.

"Aang look at this!" The excited teenager called, holding up one of her scrolls as the future father grumbled as he began waking up from a short nap. She was topless and only had her bindings to cover her body, her heavily pregnant body made it too uncomfortable to wear any form of cloth for a long period of time

"Hmm..?" Aang sat up, rubbing his eyes and then stretching as he set his eye on the scroll. "What is it?"

"Did you know that unborn babies begin learning in as early as 6 months!" She claimed, her eyes full of wonder. The airbender smiled at his girlfriend and pecked her on the lips.

"Well then.. " He started and traveled down to the girl's stomach and kissed the bare skin lovingly and talked to the stomach childishly. "Hey guys, it's me.. your daddy." Aang shyly said and got a couple of kicks in reply. Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head at how ridiculous Aang looked, but the girl couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked; soon Aang joined in the laughter, not because of his humorous appearance but of the sheer love he had.

---

That night, Aang rested in bed, wide-awake waiting until he knew Katara was fully asleep. When he heard the sounds of slow and deep breathing he slipped his hands into his sash and grabbed the necklace in progress and quietly walked out of the room and out of the house.

While out side, Aang worked tirelessly on the precious stone using a sharpened metal pin to carefully carve out the design he was desiring. He had gotten inspiration from the moon with hovered directly above their Ba Sing Sae abode. To Aang, the moon was a reminder of how Katara's beauty and strength captivated him, her power over the water around her was like how the moon controlled the ocean; her eyes glowed like the moon when it was full; the young boy smiled at this.

Deep in his work, Aang barely noticed the figure walking towards him. The boy grunted and groaned in soreness and determination and soon released his grip on the metal object, grasping his right wrist and flexing his fingers, sighing. "If only there was an easier way…" He said under his breath.

"Aang.?" Aang got startled and turned around sharply to see Hakoda at the doorway and sighed in relief. "What are you doing? It's late..." Hakoda exclaimed tiredly.

"I know.. it's just.. I'm working on Katara's betrothal necklace…" Aang answered, almost at a whisper as Hakoda came and sat next to him and looked at the stone and noticed the fine craftsmanship Aang had put into it, though it was barely started. "Hey um.. Hakoda? If you don't mine me asking.. what was Katara's mother like?" Aang asked to break the silence and Hakoda's face lit up almost, but also there was a hint of depression.

"Kaia was an amazing woman.. infact you and Katara remind me of me and her when we were your age… her laugh would always make me smile and when we had Sokka, and Katara she was the perfect mother." Hakoda paused, his eyes misting up a bit. "Now that Katara is older.. I can't help but think of Kaia when I look at her.. she's growing up so fast," he paused again, "and I'm proud of her." The water tribe warrior wiped his misted eyes and smiled at the airbender, but didn't get a smile in return

"I don't think I'll be a good dad." Aang said, answer Hakoda's silent question. "I don't even _know_ the first thing about being a father." He continued, working on the necklace to pass the time.

"I thought the same way about when Kaia had Sokka, but once I held him in my arms I knew I could do it." The father smiled. "I'm sure you'll be the same." Aang smiled and groaned in frustration at the stone again, the man saw this and grabbed the pin carefully.

"Here, hold it like this." He instructed and showed Aang the correct way and gave it back to him. "What I did when I was making Kaia's was heat the pin by placing it in the fire for a few seconds. It gives the pin more strength." Aang nodded and put his bending to use by using firebending to heat up the metal until it was a dim yellow and used it on the rock, amazing and relief that it made the work three times easier.

"Thanks Hakoda!" He smiled and began carving happily, noticing that this new method was putting less strain on his fingers. Hakoda simply smiled and stood up, rubbing Aang's bald head humorously and went back into the house.

--

**A/N**—Welp, I hope you like this chapter after so long of being dead! I'll try to post new chapters every weekend, or more to catch up.


	9. Worries and Complications

**Author's Note-** Ahhh! I've been taking too long with this damned chapter! I'm trying to get into a rhythm but it's going to be hard till Mid-August because I will be gone for 25 days starting July 10th. Anyway, have any of you seen "The Last Airbender" movie? I haven't seen it yet, but my friends have given it some negative reviews, how did you think of it?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"...yet. *starts saving up money* _

**Dedicated To: ** My loving boyfriend, Dario, he's supported me so much through our year of being together. Writer's Block and all!

Chapter 8- Worries and Complications

Sokka stood outside, leaning against the porch of the Jasmine Dragon, sighing. Even though his baby sister had been pregnant for nearly 7 months, reality finally struck him. Katara wasn't even 15 and Aang had reached his 13th birthday a few days before. He looked at the golden and pink sky, reminiscing of how fast Katara had grown. He remembered when he first saw her when the water bender was first born, tugging at Sokka's hair. At age 10, they had lost their mother, Katara was only 8 yet she had grown just months after. Sokka couldn't believe things moved so fast in those seemingly short 6 years.

His thoughts were interrupted as Suki walked next to him, leaning on his shoulder, rubbing his forearms. "Is everything ok, Sokka?" The Kyoshi warrior asked, knowing that something was troubling her boyfriend.

Sokka sighed and was about to say nothing was wrong but he couldn't hold it in. "It…It's Katara…" He blurred out. "I'm worried about her… what if something so wrong in her pregnancy… or when she gives Birth? Or what if the kids hate me…" Sokka looked down, his eyes shut frustrated. Suki kissed the Water Tribe warrior on the cheek and grabbed his face, turning his towards her.

"The truth is Sokka, you can't know if anything will go wrong. All we can do is hope; and don't say that. Aang and Katara's kids will love you. I know I do" Suki smiled, kissing his on the lips and Sokka deepened it, their tongues battling.

After a few moments of that, they both pulled away, Sokka now smiling. "I guess you're right, I mean, who can resist this." Sokka smirked, obviously cheered up. Suki giggled at him, being the egotistical person he was. Their moment was ruined when Aang rushed out, Katara in his arms, it was obvious she was in pain, holding her stomach.

"Guys! We need to get Katara to the hospital! Something's wrong!" Aang panicked, running as fast as he can to the hospital, which being an airbender was quite fast; yet he had to be careful, he did not want to add more stress to the water bender. Once he had reached the hospital he rushed to the front desk, not caring if he was being rude to other people in line before him.

"Quick! You gotta take care of my girlfriend… she's pregnant and in extreme pain!" Aang lashed out, worried. The nurses once angered eyed softened as she figured out he was the Avatar and hurried Aang and Katara into an emergency room where a female doctor was already waiting as Aang sat Katara on to the bed. The doctor wasted no time in check Katara, pressing her stomach and moving her hands around. Aang was sweaty and stroked the pregnant girl's hair, she was tearing up and gritting her teeth in pain.

After a few minutes of checking Katara health and feeling her stomach for the infants the doctor let out a sigh of relief. "Well, the babies are healthy and the same go for you, but you are experiencing a complication where your womb may not be able to carry the infants to full term since you are still growing. I'm afraid you'll be giving birth ahead of schedule." The doctor paused as the two teenagers sighed of relief. Just as they did, the other final reached the room, panting. "Therefore, you'll most likely give birth in a month or so." At the sound of that Sokka and Hakoda rushed to the girl and Aang gripped her hand tightly, his eyes wide.

"W…What?" Katara asked, in shock and fear. "Won't the babies be premature though…" She stated and the doctor nodded.

"Yes they will, but with twins, almost all of them are premature and almost none have problems. Just keep me posted when you give birth. But until then I recommend that you don't do any straining activity and the pain should die down in a few hours." The doctor explained and left the room and Katara was being picked up by Aang. Sokka had a look of guilt on his face as he remembered what he had said earlier. _What if something happens during her pregnancy… _He regretted his words and wondered if he jinxed her.

Sokka shook out of his train of thought and look at his little sister, fear and pain in her face. "It'll be ok, Katara… I promise." Sokka said as Hakoda came over and kissed his daughter on the forehead. Aang, kissed her lips and Katara weakly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him as they went home.

That night, Katara didn't budge from hers and Aang's bed, she hadn't eaten much and like Sokka earlier that day, she too, was struck by reality. In a matter of a month, maybe more, maybe less she will be a mother to 2 young, helpless babies. She may have read dozens of scrolls and books but nothing comes close to the real thing. She loved kids, and cared of the babies in her village, but yet again, it is different when it's someone else's children.

Aang entered the room and frowned, seeing his love hasn't move and he heard her sniffle. "Katara… you're still upset about this…?" Aang asked, sitting by her, putting his hand on her hip.

"I don't think I'm ready for this…" She cried, her body jolting slightly as she cried harder. " I'm having them in 1 month.. maybe earlier…" Aang felt her pain, he was the twins and he carefully picked her up and rubbed her back.

"Katara, I've seen you, you're so strong and determined, You mastered water bending faster then anyone in our class. You fought Azula on the day of Sozin's Comet and won, you brought me back to life and healed me when I got struck by lightning. If you could do those things, you can do anything." Aang said lovingly, wiping her tears away with his thumb and earned a weak smile from Katara. "And you'll be an excellent mother." Aang added.

With nothing else said, Aang laid Katara down and kissed her swollen belly then lying down beside her, his hand on her stomach, falling asleep.

**A/N**- Well, I hope you liked it! Please comment! I won't be able to post more until August 10th or around there.


End file.
